


I really HATE Valentine's Day

by bea_weasley



Series: I really HATE Hollidays [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 08:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20793905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bea_weasley/pseuds/bea_weasley
Summary: Lily Evans always hated Valentine's Day, worse than just having to accompany her best friend on a date right on Valentine's Day. But she didn't expect to find someone who would change her mind about that day...





	I really HATE Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a story that appears in my mind around Valentine's Day and I forget to post earlier... heheheh  
Hope that you enjoy reading (:

Lily Evans hated Valentine's Day. Okay, she didn't really hate the date, she just didn't care about it very much. Maybe because she wasn't so lucky in her love life, so why should she pay attention to a date that reminded her of that?

Perhaps Aphrodite cursed her when she was born; that would surely explain much of what happened over the years. But Lily knew that she was really just facing one more PMS that would coincide with Valentine's Day. Is it possible to get worse? Yes, it is.

"What do you mean, you want me to come with you? Are you drunk Marley?” Lily asked her best friend, Marlene McKinnon, who apparently forgot everything Lily passed and the _hatred _that the redhead feel for the day of love.

“I don’t know what's the problem Lils, he said he will take a friend and I thought: why not take my best friend in the world?” Marlene replied, with a smile bigger than anything, trying to convince the redhead.

"Marlene darling, are you really wanting me to go on a double date with you right on Valentine's Day? What is your problem?” Lily was about to explode already, as the blonde didn’t understand what she was saying?

“Lilypad, please, it's just dinner! What is the worst thing that can happen? Have fun and have a nice date in who knows how long?” Marlene countered with a victorious smile.

Yes, Lily hadn’t been very lucky in her love life and Marlene knew it like no one else. It was a low blow of her to use it against her at this time, especially with her PMS so close. Lily knew that in the end, she would end up doing what the blonde wanted; it was always like that in their friendship, it wouldn't be now that it would change.

"But why did he think it would be nice to take a friend on Valentine's Day date? Where did you meet him, Marley?” Lily asked, trying to arrange a way out of this situation.

"I don't know why he thought it would be good, Lils, he just asked me if he could bring a friend and if I didn't have a friend to accompany me either," Marlene answered, getting up and starting to walk in front of the couch. "And I met him at Dori's store, I already told you that." 

“Yeah, you told me you met a guy at Dori's shop, not that you were going out with this guy," Lily replied, looking her friend walk around the room. “And why didn't you invite Dori to come with you, since she already met the guy?" 

“Because Fabian finally asked her out, I wouldn't risk that, was I?” Marlene replied annoyed. “Come on Lilypad, it will be cool, you will see.”

“I very much doubt Marley, but what you don’t ask smiling that I don’t do crying? “ Lily said, smirking. “I just hope I don't end up crying at the end of the night."

“Thank you Lilypad, you're the best!” Marlene replied throwing herself on Lily and hugging her. “And don't worry; you won't end up crying at the end of the night, you may even get lucky."

Lily chose not to respond to Marlene's insinuation and only wondered how her friend put her in the craziest situations, but that they always had fun in the end. Lily was only frustrated that she had a soft heart and ended up on a date with someone she didn't know, right on Valentine's Day. Aphrodite really hated her.

**~o0o~**

“Marley, do you really love me or did you just pretend you loved me all these years and now you're punishing me?" Lily asked, looking the blonde in question sticks her head in her closet to find something to the redhead to dress.

"What are you talking about, you crazy woman? Of course, I love you, or do you think I would do it for anyone?” Marlene replied, still inside Lily's closet.

"Because you came to my place, you didn't even say hi to me, and you already got into my closet. Are you trying to get to Narnia instead of meet your date?” Lily asked with a hint of hope in her voice and a smile on her face.

“Hi Lilypad dear, how are you doing tonight?” Marlene asked, coming out of the closet and giving Lily an even bigger smile in the direction of the redhead. "I'm just trying to find something beautiful for you to wear today and kill it, is that a crime by any chance?"

"Of course not, but I thought you had a change of heart and I would be able to stay home relaxing with a glass of wine and watching what's new at Netflix aka the love of my life," Lily replied, throwing herself on her bed and staring at the ceiling.

"Are you serious about sitting in front of the TV with a glass of wine for company instead of hanging out with your best friend and meeting new people?" Marlene asked, sitting on the Lily’s bed. "I know you don't like Valentine's Day very much, but what's happening, Lils?"

"I don't know, Marley, it's just..." Lily began to say. "This date doesn't bring me good memories, you know that. I haven't had good experiences on Valentine's Day, or with boyfriends, if I'm being honest; so no wonder I'm not in the mood to leave my home today is it?”

"I know all that, Lils, but you can't let past experiences keep you from enjoying the present," Marlene said in a small voice. “You have to take these experiences and learn from them, and know what to avoid next time, but you won't get it locked up at home.”

"I think you're right Marley..." Lily started to say but was interrupted by Marlene.

"Of course I'm right, when I was wrong?" Marlene asked getting out of bed and going to the closet again. “It was a rhetorical question Lilypad, don’t need an answer.”

“I wasn't going to say anything,” Lily said, holding the laughter that threatened to escape. “I hope you choose something beautiful for me to wear, I don't want to look ugly by your side.”

"With my help, you will never look ugly Lily dear, just hope you look wonderful when I finish with you," Marlene said, leaving the closet carrying thousands of clothes in her arms. Lily knew Marlene loved her, but her friend's way of demonstrating definitely scared the redhead ninety percent of the time.

"Do you want me to do what with this world of clothes? Put them all in and leave looking like the Michelin doll?” Lily asked mocking.

“Of course not darling, I just want you to try some pieces so I can see what looks best on you,” Marlene replied even more mockingly. Lily already sensed this was going to be a long night, and she had no idea what lay ahead.

**~ o0o ~**

Of course the restaurant Marlene chose was going to be the most crowded, Lily thought. It was Valentine's Day after all, and it seemed like all of London was in this cozy restaurant. The red and pink decorations brought out the celebration, which in turn brought Lily's moodiness to the surface.

"There wasn't a fuller place to choose from, Marlene? I think if you had chosen dinner at the _London Eye, _we would already be sitting and eating by now,” Lily complained for the third time while waiting.

"Lily, could you not be so grumpy? And even if we were in another restaurant, we couldn't eat before the boys arrived. It's impolite and I know your mother raised you better than that,” Marlene replied, not paying attention to the redhead's grumpy mood.

“And when do they intend to arrive? Or have they ditched both of us? It wouldn't be the first time this has happened to me… ” Lily said, trying to cover the blush she felt on her face.

"Lils, I know what Amos did to you have no excuse, and I don't think I was ever more proud of you than when you faced him at the school cafeteria, what an epic day!" Marlene said with eyes shining, which brought a smile to Lily's face. "But that won't happen today, okay? Sirius already texted me that he and his friend are a few blocks from here.”

"Huh, so I guess it's just waiting, isn't it?" Lily said, biting her lip, trying to disguise the nervousness she was feeling.

The truth was, Lily was too nervous about the approaching date. Marlene didn't lie when she said she hadn't had many good dates. The truth is that the only dates that worked were those with her friends.

Even though she didn't show it, Lily wanted the night to be a success and everything to go the right way. The problem was, it wasn't just up to her, which was why the redhead always got a foot behind on dates, especially blind ones.

“Look Lily, they arrived! I said they wouldn't ditch us,” Marlene said, poking the redhead and taking her out of the spiral of thoughts she was.

"Yuppy..." Lily said, her voice weak and trying not to scowl.

_“Come on Lily, do it for Marley; she is your best friend and whenever you needed she was there for you. It's just dinner and then you can go home and have a whole bottle of Pinot Noir while watching Love Down for the millionth time," _Lily thought to herself as Marlene greeted the boys.

"And this one is the best friend in the whole world, the best person I know, and my soul sister, Lily Evans," Marlene said, making Lily raise her eyes and face her in front of the boys.

"Sirius Black and the pleasure is all yours," A boy with long black hair and grey eyes said, taking Lily's hand and kissing, making the redhead roll her eyes.

"As Marley said, Lily Evans," Lily said sarcastically. She hoped this wasn't the boy Marlene believed would make Lily change her mind about the date.

“Don't worry, this is my date; his friend went to talk to the receptionist because apparently, they had already made a reservation,” Marlene whispered in Lily's ear, making the redhead let out a sigh internally.

“It was good James had made the reservation before, so we don't waste time waiting at the line," Sirius replied, already putting his arm around Marlene's waist, which made her blush madly.

"I know you love me, Sirius, but I think you better direct all that love to the beautiful girl next to you," a boy the same age as us and with the messiest hair I have ever seen, approached us with a sideways smile.

"Finally, I thought we were only meeting you again when we entered the restaurant," Sirius said, imitating the easy smile of the boy and turning to introduce themselves. “Girls, this is James Potter, my best friend. Jamie, these are Marlene McKinnon and Lily Evans. Lily is your date today.”

“Nice to meet you, Miss. Evans, I must say my night has improved a lot just from meeting you,” James said, kissing Lily's hand, which made the redhead blush redhead and a scowl appeared on her face, involuntarily.

"Do you use this line with everyone or should I feel happy and special that you're using with me?" Lily asked mocking. She could still hear Marlene say a muffled _"Lily!"_ as if she couldn't believe her friend's attitude, but James wasn't shaken by the redhead.

“I like you already Red, I believe that tonight has everything to work out,” James said, flashing a smile toward Lily, which further frowned.

"How about Sirius and I going to see how our reserve is doing while you two stay here and try to find something in common?" Marlene said, and without waiting for an answer, pulling out a smiling Sirius towards the entrance of the restaurant, leaving Lily and James alone.

"So how did your friend convince you to come today?" James asked, messing his hair and looking at Lily. “Oh, don't look at me like that; I doubt you want to be on a blind date on Valentine's Day.”

“Yes, you're right,” Lily said, sighing. "But Marley is my best friend, and I couldn't leave her alone today, not when she does Pussy in the Boots face."

"I'm glad to hear I'm not the only one who falls for these tricks," James replied laughing and laughed even more to see the confused face of Lily. "Sirius looks like a dog that just fell off the moving truck."

"So you didn't want to be here tonight?" Lily asked, already thinking it would be another day of awful boyfriends, but at least this time, the "meeting" appeared. Not that it made much difference in the end.

"Don't get me wrong, you're beautiful and probably a great person," James began. "But I'd much rather be home, eating Chinese food, and playing video games than on a blind date."

"I thought the same thing, but in my case, it was a glass of wine and Netflix," Lily said, giving a sincere smile for the first time this night.

"Look, I know this may sound a little crazy or maybe hurrying on my part, but what do you think of us ditching both lovebirds and going someplace where we can really have fun?" James asked, looking hopeful for Lily.

"I think that might be the best thing anyone suggested tonight. I'm in!” Lily replied, without much thought. At least that way, she could choose a place that didn't refer to this date she abhorred.

"Great, I'll just text Sirius and say we'd rather have dinner elsewhere," James said, picking the cell phone and sending a message to his friend. Meanwhile Lily stopped to analyze her "date".

James was a handsome boy, this she couldn't deny. And apparently, he couldn't resist his best friend's charms either, just as Marley couldn't. _"Maybe it’s a good idea to give him a chance, who knows, maybe I have fun tonight, after all”, _Lily thought to herself.

“Okay, all right. Ready for a new adventure?” James asked, putting the cell on his pocket and opening a big smilefor Lily.

"Of course I do, and I even know where we can go," the redhead said with a smile and taking James' hand without thinking, went dragging the boy with him toward the taxi stand.

**~ o0o ~**

"Look, when I asked if you were ready for an adventure, I didn't mean in the literal sense of the word," James said, looking at the redhead at his side who was paying attention to the outside.

"Are you thinking of going back now, James? Relax, I'm sure you will like where we are going,” Lily replied, still looking out the window of the cab. "And it will be much better than that restaurant Marley had chosen."

"I could imagine that restaurant was more crowded than anything," James said, looking at the redhead at his side. "Now that we're going somewhere else, could you answer me something?"

"If I can, of course," Lily said, turning to James and giving him full attention.

"I know you said you'd rather be home than on a date, so why did you agree to go out with me?" James asked, hoping Lily response. The redhead sighed before thinking about how to answer that question. 

"The truth is, I haven't had much lucky about my love life, and for me, a blind date on Valentine's Day fits right into this category," Lily replied, looking at her lap. "And I wasn't sure if you'd want to go out with me, even after we left the restaurant." 

"Did you really think I wouldn't want anything from you? Lily, have you looked in the mirror? You're wonderful, anyone would be lucky to have a date with you,” James replied looking at Lily, which made her blush madly.

"Thanks, James, you ain't that bad either,” Lily said with a laugh that made James smile. “ I think it's just the PMS talking louder than anything.

"Got it... but don't worry, I'm sure we'll have fun as soon as we reach our final destination," James commented. "By the way, where are you taking me?"

Before Lily could answer anything, the cab driver interrupted her, warning the two of them that they had reached their destination. Lily soon paid the taxi driver and without waiting for James, got out of the car anxiously. James just followed the redhead, a little apprehensive but curious.

“James Potter, welcome to my favourite place in London,” Lily said with a smile bigger than anything in her face. James realized she looked even prettier smiling like that.

“Is your favourite place in London an _arcade_? Really?” James asked, not understanding where the redhead was going.

“Yes, this is the best place in the whole world. This is where I met Dorcas and Emmeline, friends of mine and Marley. It has become our personal milestone,” Lily said as she walked toward the entrance of the place. "By the way, it's because of Dorcas that Sirius met Marley." 

"I don't know if she has to thank or curse her friend for meeting Sirius," James said laughing and following Lily. 

"I thought he was your best friend..." Lily said, confusion written on her face.

"And he is, that's why I can say things like that and get away with it," James said with a smirk. "And what's so attractive about _The Four Quarters _for us to be here tonight?"

“This is the best place to be, trust me,” Lily said, mimicking James' smile. "And I bet I can beat you in any game you choose."

“Ah, this one I want to see! Get ready to cry and beg for forgiveness Red!” James replied, making a threatening pose, which was not all threatening.

“_Bring on dear James!”_ Lily whispered in James' ear and left laughing, losing the silly face that James made at that moment. 

"I think this is going to be the best blind date I've ever had, thank you Sirius," James said quietly, following Lily through the door.

**~ o0o ~**

"Hell, when you said you meant to beat me at any game, you weren't kidding, were you?" James said, watching as Lily made another goal as they played _air hockey_.

"I told you, darling, you didn't try to challenge the gaming goddess here?" Lily retorted debauched, leaning on the table and looking at James.

“I as a poor mortal apologize to the arcade goddess,” James said, making a bow in the direction of Lily, which made the redhead laughed. "What do you think about taking a break from you beating me up and going to eat something?"

“I think it's great. By the way, they have the best bacon and cheddar potato I've ever eaten,” Lily said, leaving the table and heading towards the cafeteria. “And I can say with property, after all, I've eaten cheddar potato and bacon in some restaurants around here.”

“Good to know, because this is one of my favourite dishes too, especially accompanied by a very cold beer,” James said, following Lily and taking the redhead's hand, which made her blush.

“That's a good combination, you can even combine things well,” Lily said, trying to hide the blush rising in her face.

“Of course I know how to combine things,” James said smiling. “Do you know what another great combination is?”

“What? “ Lily asked, looking at James.

“James and Lily,” James said, and before Lily could react or say anything, James kissed her.

Lily had been kissed before, of course. But there was something different about James's kiss, something she couldn't say for sure but that she was interested in finding out. When she least expected it, the air failed and their lips parted.

She didn't want to open her eyes and end the magic of the moment, but she knew it was necessary. What she didn't expect was that when she opened her eyes, she would find James's intense gaze watching her.

"I wanted to do that from the moment I saw you at the restaurant," James said, his forehead pressed against Lily’s. "Glad to see you returned it."

"Maybe I was having the same desire as you," Lily giggled which made James laugh too. "But now I'm craving that potato and beer combination we mentioned earlier." 

"I was traded for a potato and beer, I never thought I'd see the day," James said sullenly, which made Lily laugh and give a peck on the same. “But that's fine, I'll share you with the potato.”

“Share me with the potato? How so?” Lily asked laughing, not understanding what he meant.

"Yeah, I'll share you with the potato now and then you're mine for the rest of the night," James said with a shrug. "You don't want to run now, right?" 

“No, I just wanted to know,” Lily said with a smile. "And besides, there's still a lot more games around here for me to beat you."

"That's what we'll see, dear Lily, that's what we'll see," James said, pulling Lily's waist and kissing her again.

**~ o0o ~**

Maybe Aphrodite didn't hate her after all. It was quite possible that all the bad encounters Lily had in the past were tests, just to show her that when the right person comes our way, we can even ignore the hatred we feel for certain holidays. Lily is willing to give up her hatred for Valentine's Day and enjoy James's company on as many dates as needed. She may end up liking Valentine's Day... but that's another story.


End file.
